Omshiroi Sensei
by Kurayami Kaneko
Summary: Summary nya gaje, saran langsung baca...
1. Chapter 1

Sumary:

Dikelas 10-A terkenal akan murid yang selalu membuat guru yang mengajarnya mengundurkan diri, meski begitu ia sangat cerdas,teman2 nya pun pintar namun ia lah yang terpandai bahkan bisa dibilang Zenius...Sampi suatu saat seorang guru baru muda masuk. Akankah guru tersebut bisa bertahan?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid sepenuhnya bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya

* * *

Len :"Authornya gugup tuh makanya bicaranya formal"

Miku : "Iya tuh, pertama kali ye?"*evil smirk*

Kaneko: "Berisik lu negi, gw lindes pake road rollernya Rin nih!"*nunjuk nunjuk Miku..

Tiba tiba Rin nge glare author..

Rin: "berisik kalian semua, daripada kalian ngelanjutin bacotan author tak berguna, lebih baik langsung baca ceritanya"

Author: *pundung di pojokkan*

* * *

 **warning: Gaje, abal, pasaran, aneh, alur kecepetan dan typo_**

* * *

Pair : MikuxLen

* * *

 **Omoshiroi Sensei**

Daun yang berguguran diterpa angin yang juga menerpa anak poni seorang gadis remaja -berkuncir dua bersurai hijau _tosca-_ menampari dahinya lembut, namun dengan sigap ia menepikan anak poninya ke daun telinganya. "Hari ini ya?semoga beruntung!"semangat dirinya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dududu..."senandungnya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang akan ia lalui, ada sebuah pisang yang masih utuh belum kotor,ia pun hampir menginjaknya dan kebetulan-sebenarnya bukan kebetulan sih- ada seorang lelaki shota dengan sigap menyelamatkan(baca:mengambil) pisangnya tersebut yang membuat gadis yang bersenandung tersebut tersandung lengan pemuda yang sedang menyelamatkan pisangnya.

"Buaghhh"suara benturan yang –cukup- keras terdengar disertai sebuah teriakan nyaring dari sang gadis twintails tersebut. "ITTTEEE!"raung sang gadis tersebut, "Ah... awas jatuh!"peringatan yang –sangat– terlambat itu keluar dari lelaki shota tersebut. "TELAAAT, AKUUU SUDAAH JATUHHH, SEKARANG TOLOONG AKUUU"geramnya. Namun yang dimintai pertolongan hanya bisa _facepalm_ , lalu ia malah mengupas pisangnya,..

"Oiii, leeeeeeen~"panggil seorang laki laki bersurai _ocean blue_ , sambil berlari layaknya baru bertemu kekasih hidupnya setelah bertahun tahunXD.. "pergi kau, menjijikan!" Hardik laki laki yang dipanggil Len, ya si laki-laki shota bersurai honeyblonde ini dan dikuncir ala _ponytail_ kecil diatas, adalah Len.

" _Hidoiiiii~,_ Lenny!" kata si pemuda _Ocean blue_ ini "Menjijikan" hanya satu kata tersebut membuat si pemilik rambut _ocean blue_ itu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, "Len, jangan kau sakiti hati ini, aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi" ucapnya-lebay- layak sedang bersandiwara.

"Daripada itu, kalian lebih baik membantuKUUUUUU" perempuan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan aneh bin gaje tersebut, sambil tersungkur dengan posisi yang cukup-sangat- memalukan. Yah tidak akan dibilangin sih- tapi karena kalian memaksa XD, jadi posisi kepalanya masuk ke parit kecil, lalu tubuhnya seperti orang salto berhenti ditengan jalan- kini mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Hei kenapa dia melakukan salto di parit dan hanya setengah jalan di tempat seperti itu? Ck ck ck ck, kurang kerjaan, dasar!" laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersandiwara dengan len, kini mulai ngoceh yang –sangat- tidak berguna. "BAAKAA, aku bukan lagi salto! aku jatuh karena sesesorang, tadi!" geramnya tak sabar...

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang kini sedang tersenyum membuat keadaan begitu cerah menyinari sebuah kelas 10-A, dimana para murid berotak encer-sekaligus sangklek-berkumpul.

Keluarga Shion yang maniak _ice cream_ , Piko bapak dari segala pecinta kabel USB, Teto dengan rotinya, Rin dengan Rinto si penggila jeruk-jeruk mania-, dan beberapa murid lainnya. Namun yang paling menarik di kelas ini-dan begitu terkenal akibat ke shotaannya/dihajar Len/Aku gak SHOTAA/- seorang murid bersurai honey blonde dengan gaya ponytail kecil. Iris _aquamarine-nya_ yang sanggup meluluhkan berbagai macam perempuan yang menatapnya lebih dari 3 detik. Dan wajahnya yang begitu _shota_ membuatnya menjadi bahan cubitan tante - tante G****g. Dan setiap guru yang mengajar di kelas 10-A dan berdebat dengannya, pasti esok langsung mengundurkan diri dari kelas itu. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kelas 10-A dari SMA Crypton tak pernah dihadiri seorang pengajar. SMA Crypton pun sudah lelah mencari pengganti, semua yang sudah melihat iklan itu langsung mendaftarkan diri namun setelah hari berikutnya mereka angkat kaki..

"Hmm... menarik. Jadi begitu permasalahannya?" tanya seorang gadis muda, sekitar 16 tahunan

"Yaa begitulah, apa kau yakin bisa mengatasinya, _Nona_ " tanya seorang lelaki 25 tahunan bersurai coklat, sembari membenarkan kacamatanya-yang melorot-lalu menatap kembali iris _turquoise_ -lawan bicaranya- dengan serius

"Tentu saja, mungkin perlu waktu yang cukup lama sekitar 7-9 bulan, apa tak masalah?"suara tegas yang menyatakan dia dapat mengatasinya membuat kepala lelaki tersebut mengangguk, lalu seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir nya dan otot otot matanya yang sedari tadi perempuan tersebut amati menegang, berkontraksi untuk menyembunyikan iris _choco-_ nya.

' _Dia tak percaya pada ku'_ batinnya.

"Tapi kau akan menepati janjimu kan", pertanyaan itu pun disambut anggukan kecil dari pria didepannya.

" _Deal – Deal",_ transaksi pun selesai diakhiri dengan jabatan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian tersebut.

"Baiklah saya mulai dari sekarang!"ucapnya sambil berdiri tegak lalu pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan lelaki tersebut.

"Selamat berjuang, semoga harimu beruntung" Suara tersebut mengakhiri seluruh percakapn tersebut.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING, TRURURURLALALA SIMSALAMBIM NUNU NANA(?) bel masuk pertanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi, melenyapkan suara ghaib (?) dari setiap kelas.. namun itu tak berlaku untuk kelas 10-A, yang begitu yakin bahwa tidak ada pengajar yang berani masuk ke teritori mereka.

"OIIIII", terikan super duper cempreng yang keluar diri gadis yang cukup moe namun yandere ini, mengakibatkan seluruh pandangan teralih pada-nya, ya pada gadis tersebut. Mayu-yg barusan berteriak-ketua kelas mereka memberi sebuah pengumuman.

"OII kata _sensei_ cepat keluarkan buku Mtk kalian, hari ini ulangan"ucapnya.

"Oooh",ucap sekelas serempak-loading 45%-loading 75%-Complete-.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!"seru mereka kaget yang sangat super duper alay, bahkan ada yang teriak teriak kaya mau digiles _roadroller-_ nya Rin... "Lemot amat lu pada , lebay pula", Mayu sweatdrop ditempat, lalu bergegas menuju tempat duduknya...

"tlak tlak, braak" sura pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras mengagetkan semua orang dikelas

Glek, sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras berasal dari tenggorokan,,,

"Nomor 1"...

"Haaahh", mulut mereka nganga semua sangat lebar dan besar, yang bahkan sanggup menelan road rollernya Rin–ini sangat berlebihan/ehehe, maaf kan saya, saya khilaf/khilaf ya_-, kalau gitu boleh dong aku khilaf nge giles thor, ya(evil smirk)/tidaaaaaaaaak~/...–

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaneko :Ciee penasaran ya...

Miku : Yeeh kok bersambung...

Kaneko : Tunggulah gak sabaran, dasar _BakaNegi!_

Miku : Apa maksudmu HAaaaA?

Kaneko: Memang bodoh ya, barusan kan aku bilang BAKANEGI!

*sletbrakdugbuaggh*

Kaneko : Se-sebelum—nya—terim-a—kas—ih te-telah bac—a , mohon r—revi—ewnya*buaagggh* /tewas ditempat

Miku : hihihihi, maafkan aku, -khilaf-, jadi begitu... agar BakAuthornya bangkit lagi lagi

Mohon reviewnyaa yaaa*smile*

Kaneko:*bangkit lagi* uwaah MOE...

Slepetbuaghhduhgklahdsklhf

Miku :sampai jumpa lagi tungggu aku yaaaa!

* * *

 _ ***Mohon Review nya**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary:

Dikelas 10-A terkenal akan murid yang selalu membuat guru yang mengajarnya mengundurkan diri, meski begitu ia sangat cerdas,teman2 nya pun pintar namun ia lah yang terpandai bahkan bisa dibilang Zenius...Sampi suatu saat seorang guru baru muda masuk. Akankah guru tersebut bisa bertahan?

* * *

Disclaimer:

'Vocaloid sepenuhnya bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya'

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, aneh, typo, alur kecepetan, picisan dsb,so inggris maaf bila salah...**

 ***newbie***

* * *

Oh iya yang sudah me-review saya ucapkan terimakasih. Berhubung saya masih abal abal dimohon kritk dan sarannya, diterima dengan senang hati*bow*. Lalu terimakasih juga untuk Tabib Typo saya, terimakasih karena telah meringankan penyakit saya yang sudah sangat parah.

* * *

Kaneko : "Waah,,,... maaf ya neko baru bisa update sekarang , karena banyak masalah dimana mana,, trus kan bla bla bla bala..."

Miku : "Liat, alesannya bejibun, udah bilang aja intinya aja "M"?"

Rin : "Pasti dia "M"!"

Len : "MALES"

Kaneko : "Dih jahat banget,, huwe huwehuwehuwe*nangis* make di caps ama di bold,...*koktauya?*

Luka : "Sudah sudah daripada melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak jelas dari author yang baka dan tidak berguna, Selamat membaca"*senyum*

Miku+Len+Rin+Author: "dia berbicara dengan siapa?"

* * *

chap 2

"nomor.. 1...!"

"Haaaaaaaaa...!"...

"Siapa kau datang-datang sok-sok-an jadi guru!"

"Benar, ini adalah SMA bukan tempat untuk murid S-M-P seperti mu, **nona** ", mereka protes tak setuju pada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung memberi soal, dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'nona'.

"Kalian ini tak diajarkan sopan santun ya?" ucapnya dengan penuh tekanan pada setiap katayang dilontarkannya,ditambah senyuman-yang seolah berkata- 'mana sopan santunnya'. "Aku tak suka ya, murid murid seperti kalian ini", sambungnya lagi yang mampu membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa, akan kata-katanya yang tajam.

"Murid katamu?", celetuk sang penggila jeruk, Rinto. "Anak kecil mana yang dapat mengajar kami?", kata kata tesebut disambut gelak tawa-nista-seluruh murid.

Glek. Muncul sebuah perempatan pada dahi orang tersebut. "Ohhh... jadi kalian secara tidak langsung telah meremehkanku ya, bagaimana jika kita bertanding!"ajaknya dengan penuh nada yang sangat yakin bahwa ia akan menang(baca:meremehkan). Tentu saja mereka tak menolak dan balik meremehkannya.

"Baiklah, peraturannya mudah. Jika kalian dapat menyelesaikan hanya separuh dari beberapa soal yang kubuat ini, ku anggap kalian menang. Aka-

"Kami akan menyelasaikan semuanya, tidak ada yang sulit bagi kami.."jawab mereka penuh percaya diri, mereka sangat yakin akan kemampuan akademik mereka.

"Memotong pembicaraan orang bukanlah suatu hal yang baik lho!", dark evilnya pun muncul. "Akan kuanggap menang meski hanya ada satu orang yang benar, lalu aku akan mengundurkan diri. Namun jika kalian yang kalah kalian harus harus patuh padaku?, bagaimana, setuju?"

"Untuk apa kami meladenimu, kami ini sibuk tau!",, "Ohh, sibuk , sibuk atau takut?", panasnya. "Kau mau meremehkan kami ya!, atas nama Kabel Usb tercinta akan ku buat kau menjadi kabel USB terbaru dari rambutmu yang panjang itu, kau akan menyesal"ucap seorang murid bersurai silver, yang merupakan pecinta kabel Usb, yang bukan sihir bukan magic(eh bukannya sama ajaya?) adalah Utatane Piko.

"Ok, deal, kalian harus menyelesaikan semua soal nya", ujarnya yang mendapat anggukan murid sekelas.

Akhirnya mereka terpancing kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Oyaoya, ini sudah 2 jam lho, it's mean TIME'S UP, cepat kumpulkan, atau kalian mau menyerah?" ejeknya. "H-hm, mana mungkin kami akan menyerah!" celetuk Piko. "Yasudah, kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan dalam 10 detik, mulai ya... 10..." ia pun mulai menghitung...

"9"

Ya suasana masih seperti biasa.

"8"

Keadaan begitu sunyi.

"7"

Mulai membatin menjalankan komunikasi.

"6"

Telepation operation –loading-.

"5"

-50%-70%-Complete.

"4"

Failed.

"3"

Kelas ricuh seketika.

"woii ini no 5 apa?" "oyyy essay no1!", "oiii, bonge,,, anaknya pa ****", "apasih *****".

"EHHEM"

Kriik..krik,,,kriip. Senyap seketika.

Glek. Entah kenapa suara mereka saat menelan ludah begitu terdengar sangat jelas.

"Ya waktunya sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan perbaris lalu simpan di meja sensei atau mau sensei saja yang ambilkan(baca:ambil paksa)"ucapnya panjang lebar.

Lalu dengan sempit(?)dada(baca:terpaksa), mereka mengumpulkannnya tak igin begitu saja membuat harga diri mereka terinjak(?)/emang punya yaXD/JIIII*tatap*/minna sayonara!/oiiii trus ni cerita gimana nasibnye?/bodo,lanjutin sendiri/JJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII/hawa membunuh detected/iyaiyaiyaiyaiya.

5 menit berlalu.

"hehh...", sang sensei menatap muridnya dengan sangat coretmerendahkancoret kecewa. "Hemmm, mananya yang murid murid berotak encer, pada sangklek semua ya... mengecewakan...", sambil meletakkan kertas kertas -yang telah dinodai oleh tinta merahnya- ke mejanya kembali.

'yang benar saja dalam waktu sesingkat itu ia telah selesai memeriksanya'. Mereka kini membatin ria.

"Sungguh, kalian ini tak tahu ya tentang poker face?, tentu saja aku dapat melakukan hal itu, because TIME IS MONEY... bahkan aku dapat membaca 25 vol manga dalam semalam,, nyiahahahaha!", sombongnya dengan hidung yan gmulai memanjang layaknya pinokio/didamprat pake negi*/.

"Oohhh, aku lupa bahwa murid-murid ku ini tak sehebat gurunya, nyiahahahaha.." panasnya.

"APAAAA KATAMUUUU?", ucap mereka serempak tak terima. "Hemmm, selain omdo kalian ini conge ya" ucapnya blak-blakan.

"Aku baru saja bilang bahwa kalian tak sehebat diriku, nyehehehe".

'kono sensei mukatsuku, minta dihajar'batin seluruh murid kelas 10-A.

"Oh ya, Kagamine Len-san ada?, apa ia tak masuk hari ini?", tanyanya.

"Mana kita tahu, bukankah kau SENSEI-nya", ucap mereka penuh penekanan –tentu saja pada kalimat ber-capslock itu.

Tiba tiba munculah per11an di dahinya(lu pikir maen bola/biar saja karena per3an ataupun per4an sudah terlalu mainstream).

"OOOiiii, korra kalo ngomong sopan sedikit kek, aku itu SENSEI kalian. Ingat baik-baik!" dan meletuslah perang dunia ke-5/woii apaan sih perang dunia ke-3 aja belum/eh massa?/iya ,...mungkin/biarin aku ingin buat adegan gore disini Wuahahahahahaha.../*plak*/iya iya saya tidak akan mengawur lagi/

Sementara di tempat lain.

"hakecchi"suara bersin yang begitu feminim(apa maksudmu feminim?/dududududu) maaf ikemen, baru saja di kumandangkan(?) oleh seorang murid shota yang sedang bolos. "Membosankan" decihnya.

"Kriieet"sebuah suara nyaring -yang berasal dari pintu kayu tua yang engselnya sudah sekarat(?)-, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat semprotan pencerahan(baca:ceramah) dari para guru – yang tentu saja hanya akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri-.

"Souka, kokoni irunda, my naughty student!", suara nyaring melengking yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya, membuatnya –mau tidak mau- menggerakan kepalanya menoreh kearah suara tersebut, untuk melihat sang empu mana yang telah mengacaukan waktunya untuk beristirahat(baca:bolos).

"KAAAUUUU!", keduanya terkejut.

" Kau si-,

" Waah si maniak pisang", celetuknya sambil memasang wajah innocent nya.

" Enak saja kau mengataiku maniak, kau sendiri maniak salto", balas yang diejek tak mau kalah.

" Nandatoo, oii korraa, ngomong ama sensei sopan sedikit kenapa sih, kalian ini !" keluh-nya.

" Sensei dato?, don't make me laugh, idiot", ejeknya.

" Wah, wah, sebuah deklarasi perang yang bagus ya Kagamine-san!" ucapnya sembari menyeriangi lebar yang sangat sangat menyeramkan.

" perang? Dengan nona kecil sepertimu? Tak ada gunanya!" ledeknya.

" Arara, tak ada gunanya atau takut", panasnya seperti tadi.

" Aku tak akan termakan omongan mu, oh apakah mereka bilang aku sering kesini!?" jawabnya santai.

" Hmmm, mereka dengan baiknya membuka mulutnya padaku", jawabnya so innocent

" Pasti terpaksa, bukan?" duganya.

" Daripada itu" ia berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut dan,.. "Itteee,, lepaskan, baka" rontanya yang disebabkan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah telinganya yang dijewer dan diseret menuju kelas dengan sadisnya. "Ayo!"

Skip. Dikelas.

" Yosh, minna jangan ada yang coba coba bolos seperti dia ya*nunjuk Len*, atau kalian tau kan hukumannya", seringai nya. "Oh iya mari kita perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku 16 tahun, yoroshiku ne untuk kedepannya, sensei dakara" sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaneko :Yuhuuu neko balik lagi, ada yang kangen?

Miku : Siapa juga yang kangen, iiiih kimoii,,

Kaneko : Micci jahat...

Rin : Sudah sudah, gak mau bales review nih?

Kaneko : OK...

 **Ainiru Hirom** i:

oh ya mungkin kita pernah berjumpa di suatu tempat... nyiahahaha

Oh, thanks for liking this abal abal stroy*sama sama so inggris*

deja vu? nyiahaha pasti itu sering terjadi

terimakasih atas sambalnya akan ku jadikan pedoman*alay*...

alurnya sengaja kubuat ngebut biar cepet soalnya neko udah mikirin berbagai hala untuk fic ini nyiahhahaha...

makasih ya ...

 **Guest** :

iya ini dah lanjut,.. makasih tapi ini baru permulaan aja kok..

iya 16 tahun, muda banget kan#tapi masih mudaan neko*ditembak miku

iya, makasih

akan diusahakan update nya ya..

bye,..

 **Seuhyon Taeyon** :

makasih, iya jadi dokter typo neko ya... trus nanti ceritanya gak akan digantungin deh, Taeyon-san nya aja yang digantungin, uppppsss becandaXD... makasih ya...


End file.
